It is known to provide a sunshade or visor for a vehicle such as a sport utility vehicle or a pick-up truck. Typically, the sunshade is rectangular in shape and pivotally attached at one end to a headliner of the vehicle. The sunshade also includes a mounting clip having a C-shaped recess mounted to the headliner to removably receive the other end of the sunshade. The mounting clip is typically attached to the headliner by screws extending through the mounting clip in combination with metal spacers, seals and clips to accomplish the attachment.
Although the above has worked, it is desirable to provide a new mounting clip for a sunshade. It is also desirable to provide a sunshade mounting clip that can be used with different types of substrates. It is further desirable to provide a sunshade mounting clip that does not rotate and is self-aligned for assembly. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a sunshade mounting clip assembly for a vehicle.